Human Legacy
by Dannylionthe1st
Summary: No longer content with living in the shadows, a group of unique humans, exceptionally adept to the world, has decided that it is time they showed their true strength. They have only one enemy. The 100 soon find themselves in need of allies if they are to survive. BellamyXOC


**A/N: This is an AU story starting from "Unity Day" eventual BellamyXOC with LincolnXOctavia splashed in here. Hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think. Special thanks to my beta MischievousAngel0923 for helping me polish this first chapter.  
**

* * *

Kiva dismounted, tethering her horse near the entrance to a cave. It was night out and good manners dictated she wait for day. But she didn't care about good manners. She had a present to give to her half-brother and her excitement was nearly unbearable. She had so much to tell him of her adventures. She stopped for a brief moment to secure her hat on her head. Not that he would care, but she had to be careful. What if he no longer lived in the cave? Better she didn't frighten anyone. Her baggy loose black cargo pants and faded out grey army cap hid the signs that she was different. Over her clothes she wore a fur jacket that was decorated with bones, sticks and moss. Small price to pay to avoid stares. Still, she was getting tired of pretending she was normal. It wasn't like Lincoln's clan didn't know. Heck, she was born into it. But she had been gone for two years. There was no telling what had changed. Lincoln could have started a family, and her waltzing in like she owned the place would scare them enough without having to deal with the fact she was different.

Pausing for a brief moment to take a breath and settle the butterflies, she stepped inside.

Disappointment filled her. The cave was empty. He still lived there. There was no doubt in her mind. Seeing his small collection of books, and his things scattered about she knew he was still alive and around. He had to be arriving at any time. It was getting dark. Despite being part of a village, he preferred his little hovel of a cave. He spent the majority of his childhood in a cave. She set her pack down and shrugged off her jacket before walking toward his collection of books.

Before even getting there an unusual noise from the entrance caught her attention. She moved into the shadows and waited. Lincoln was a quiet one. Something or someone else was trying to get in. Her right hand pulled out her dagger, while her left hand curled a little. She felt her nails elongate slightly. Just as she prepared to rush at the intruder she stopped in relief. It was only Lincoln.

"You're injured!" she exclaimed, reaching toward him and his injury. He brushed past her. In earnest, she followed after him, putting her knife away.

"Not now, Kiva," he snapped. She balked in surprise. This wasn't the welcome she had expected. It had been a while since he had snapped at her. Not to mention, a good two years since they had last seen each other. "Does Anya know you're back?" he asked, hoping she had come to see him first.

"No," she said. "Did she do this?"

He sat down and let out a shaky breath of pain. "No," he mumbled.

She helped him take off his jacket and snarled at the arrow. "Who did this?" she asked, forcing him to sit back down with one hand. She looked around and spotted her pack. He would have laughed seeing her dart from his side to grab her pack and dash back. He wasn't in any immediate danger for her to be in such a hurry. But his mind was on other things.

"Doesn't matter." He winced as she expertly dug out the arrowhead from his chest. Still, to him, it was worth the pain. Although part of him didn't want to, he relaxed. He watched her search her pack, getting the necessary items to clean and bandage his wound.

His eyes stared at the tribal tattoo that started at the edge of her right cheek and went down her neck. The twist and swirls of the lines expertly covered the scar that was there. One had to look closely to see it. It was his failure.

"There," she said, leaning back to view her handiwork. Her amber eyes wandered, noting the new scars on his body.

Not wanting her to ask any questions he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Naturally," she said, pulling away. "Wish I was there to help get your back. You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it right now. The meeting between Anya and the outlanders had turned into a disaster. The arrow hadn't been meant for him, but he couldn't let Octavia take it. Despite what he had been through by the outlanders, he still had hope for peace between them. Although that now felt more like a fantasy than anything else. "Just a misunderstanding."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. "I thought you would stop getting into fights about me once I left."

His chuckle hurt a little, but it felt good to laugh. Her smile widened. She was proud of herself.

"Looks like you've been taking good care of yourself," he said. "Look at this muscle. You actually have muscle!" She giggled and flexed her arm. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed her hat and pulled it off. She flinched slightly, despite the fact that she knew he wouldn't make fun of her black catlike ears. They matched her black hair. She wasn't the only one who was born with unusual features. And luckily for her she could almost pass for being normal. The radiation in the atmosphere didn't only affect the animals, but people too. At first, they were called the Forsaken and unfortunately the name stuck.

"Why hide your ears?" he asked. He glanced behind her then raised his eyebrows since her tail was hidden in her pants.

She shrugged. "Wasn't exactly sure you still lived here or what if you got married? Here some strange woman with cat ears and tail waltzing in as if she owns the place. I'd scare anyone except you. I have a present for you," she said, effectively changing the subject.

He looked at her suspiciously, wanting to ask about her adventures over the last two years, and yet oddly curious as to what she brought him. "You didn't have to," he stated.

She giggled, returning to her oddly optimistic and happy personality. Despite all that had happened in their lives she never stayed angry or sad for too long. 'Life's too short' was her favorite motto.

"But I missed two of your birthdays!" With those words she held out a book. Her eyes danced with happiness, while his widened in surprise. It was a miracle that he was able to rein his emotions in so that he didn't snatch the old book from her hands. Yet another to add to his collection.

Gently, he ran his fingers along the hardcover title "Fairytales of Hans Christian Andersen".

"Where did you get this?" he asked still in awe that he held the book in his hands. It was a stupid question and he knew that. He knew where she had gotten it from. A place he could never go. He stared at it in awe. Few books managed to survive since the world had gone to shit. Most of them were in the "no man's lands" that held roaming Forsaken. Rumor had it that those with the more severe mutations and major anger issues considered the city ruins their territory. They didn't take kindly to anyone who wasn't abnormal.

She shrugged. "We were keeping an eye on a couple of predators who were passing through the ruins. I spotted it. Had to double back for it. But I was happy that I did." She smiled, clearly proud of herself.

"We?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that. Just a comrade. Both of us were heading in the same direction. My kind may control city ruins to an extent, but you have no idea how many predators wander the streets. So much easier to travel with a buddy for a while."

He pulled her to him and hugged her. He was glad she took care of herself the last two years and that she wasn't alone the entire time. He would have gone with her if she hadn't disappeared in the middle of the night. "If I had known you were coming back I would have had something ready for you," he said, rubbing the top of her head with his hand as if she were a child.

She scrunched up her nose in annoyance and quickly pulled away. "Don't mess up my hair! I just got it washed. Can't you see how silky soft it nearly is?" She fluffed her hair and turned her nose up, pretending to be arrogant.

He chuckled, getting to his feet. "Staying long?" he asked as he tried to pick up her pack. She snatched it away and shook her head.

"I'm thinking a week. Can't overstay my welcome." She set her pack down where he pointed.

He started to shake his head at her words then stopped. He was still battling his inner feelings. On the one hand he missed her terribly. She was his family and his mother made him promise to look out for her. The last two years were hard for him, not knowing how she fared. If she stayed then he'd be able to protect her like his mother asked. On the other hand, tension between the outlanders and his clan had increased dramatically. Unconsciously, his hand rubbed the bandage over his wound he had received protecting Octavia only a couple hours ago. A war was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He tried, but it was clear that not all of the outlanders wanted peace.

Kiva took out a set of clothes and disappeared around a corner to change.

A curious thought entered his mind. She was well traveled. Maybe she knew of some land that wasn't claim where the outlanders could move to. Just as he started to get excited by the idea his feelings sank. The outlanders made it clear they had no intentions of leaving the spot where they had landed. If she knew of a place he'd have to figure out a way to convince them of going and then get his clan to leave them alone.

Kiva came back inside and frowned, looking for something. "Where are your drawings?" she asked. "I want to see what you've added."

He stiffened. "I gave it to someone," he said, wincing slightly.

Again, her amber eyes bore into him, but he refused to look at her. Instead, he sat on his cot and pulled out some blankets from underneath for her to sleep on. Her black tail flicked to one side in irritation.

"I'll ask Anya if I can stay," she said loud enough for him to hear, but clearly she was talking to herself.

"NO!" he snapped.

She looked at him in confusion and pain, due to his refusal for her to stay. She took a step back, undoubtedly coming to the wrong conclusion. He had overheard her father once tell her that eventually even Lincoln would turn his back to her. She was different and people didn't like that. But her father was wrong. Lincoln would never turn his back on her.

"I'm sorry, Kiva," he said softly. "It's not that I don't want you. I swear by mother. It's more dangerous here." He paused briefly. He couldn't risk her leaving and thinking it was because he no longer cared for her. He had to tell her as much of the truth of what was going on as he could. He related to her all the events that happened, from the outlanders crash landing to part of them attacking the meeting that was set up to discuss peace. He omitted the part where he was caught and tortured. She didn't have to know that for now, although she had clearly seen the wounds when she tended to him. If she knew she'd want revenge. Great at stealth and a little too confident about it, she'd enter their camp. And if they didn't shoot and kill her first there was no doubt in his mind they would torture her. Especially since she was clearly different. They'd want to know if there are others like her and how many. Her stubbornness matched his own, she'd never tell them. Even though that knowledge didn't matter.

He shook his shoulders to get rid of the shudder. If anything happened to her because of them he would never be able to forgive them. And then, not even Octavia, would be able to stop him from killing as many of them as possible.

"They came from space?" she asked, breaking the silence after he finished.

He nodded.

She crouched, rocking on her heels. "Wish I could have met them. Clearly, you guys just needed a bubbly and caring personality to get you through the misunderstanding."

He chuckled then winced. A little pain from his wound, but nothing he couldn't handle. She crawled over to him and placed her head on his good shoulder.

"Remember when things were less complicated? You know. Before we became adults and realized just how fucked up our world was?" She reached her hand out and motioned toward everything around them. He noticed a new long scar, starting from the bottom of her pinky finger and running diagonally ending just below her wrist. Clearly from a predator of some sort.

He smiled. "Always knew the world was fucked up," he replied. "Now, which story should I read?" he asked, holding up the book she had given him. Better to get her mind on other things. In the morning, he'd figure out how to get rid of her, while keeping an eye out for the outlanders and his clan.

"I don't know," she said softly, stifling a yawn.

He opened the book to a random spot and read the first that was there.

* * *

Standing on the roof of a ruined office building that was five stories high, Titus looked up into the dark sky, mentally cursing at everything possible. He had been lucky, spotting it when he did. The spaceship, because he knew it was too big to be anything else, moved quickly across the sky. He hoped the first ship he had seen a few weeks earlier was a figment of his imagination. Now a second one was headed in the same direction he had seen the first one go. Unfortunately, they were deep in territory he wasn't familiar with.

He clenched his left hand as the ship disappeared. It had been going rather fast, much faster than the other ship. Maybe both had moved too quickly and destroyed themselves on the ground. He could only hope. But hope or not, he had to be sure.

"Is all well, my love?" his wife soothingly asked him.

He looked at her and smiled, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. She was born without eyes. And in the world they lived in she had been outcast, forsaken. Her parents hoped the wilderness would kill her. But she survived. So odd. Other than her lack of eyes she looked perfectly normal, unlike so many of the others. He was a monster compared to her, but she couldn't see and care.

He was broader than most men and taller, most of his skin was leathery instead of smooth, and his mouth much too wide. But despite that, and being a good foot taller than her as well as the fact that he was in his forties and she barely into her thirties, she loved him and was completely devoted to him. Releasing the tension from his body he reached his right hand out to cup her cheek. She was his wife of eight years and knew every bit of him. But he still felt more comfortable touching her with his single human hand versus the three fingered claw of his left.

She pressed her head against his hand, but didn't return his smile, her face scrunched with worry. Of course she sensed his fears. He hadn't told her the truth about their journey. She would not approve, yet he couldn't leave her behind. She would forgive him, eventually. And he would rather risk her being angry at him then losing her forever.

"Nothing, my dear," he said, softly kissing her. "Go to bed. I will be there shortly."

She returned her husband's kiss and nodded, before letting out a sigh. She was so good to him. Never questioning him. "See you soon, love. Good night, Silsa," she called out.

Titus hadn't expected the snake-woman to climb up over the edge of the building. She must have been hanging onto some of the vines that kept the building from crumbling. From afar and in the dark she looked human. But up close it was clear that she wasn't. Except for a triangle piece of normal looking skin starting at the tip of her chin and widening up through her forehead, the rest of her skin was scaly. Her eyes were yellow and pupils like a snake's.

"Good night, ma'am," Silsa said in a surprisingly sultry voice, considering her appearance. She flicked out her self-mutilated fork tongue. She figured if she looked like a snake she might as well complete her appearance.

The two waited, Titus looking out over the city ruins, and Silsa watching the door that Titus' wife used to go back down into the building. It fascinated him to think that the cities used to be filled with people. Most of the buildings were uninhabitable, crumbling and giving away at even the slightest step. He couldn't help but wonder what the city would have looked like in its prime. The streets filled with cars going or coming from work.

"The prophecies are true," she finally hissed.

He nodded. "It would seem so," he replied. "But we must make sure. Being hasty will lead to mistakes. Make your way and see if there are any survivors. Do _not_ put yourself in unneeded danger. Two ships may have dropped. Find how many have survived if any. I need you, Silsa. You have two weeks."

He gave her a cold hard stare. She loved to kill people if she had the chance. And he didn't mind if she picked off a person here and there. Her problem was with overconfidence. But then again, they all had that problem. Raised to fend for themselves and be completely independent, most of the Forsaken found it difficult to follow orders completely without diverting to suit themselves. Yet he needed her to go. Her memory was impeccable, she was fast, and great at hiding. At the moment, he had no one else with her skills.

"I can do it in one," she said haughtily.

He gave her a pointed look. "You have two weeks, Silsa."

She pouted, but didn't comment.

"Try not to get killed," he grumbled as Silsa started to climb down the building using the vines. She cackled, shaking her head. He let out a sigh and waved his hand. "I don't want to have to send someone else."

"Do not fear, Titus," she said as soothingly as possible. "I will return with good news." She didn't wait for him to respond, disappearing down the side of the building.

Titus focused his attention back to the sky. His father's words echoed in his mind. _They will come from the sky, believing that the world they had abandoned belongs to them. Armed with knowledge that has been forgotten, they will incite the clans to destroy us if they don't enslave us. We must never let them get that foothold. Like an unwanted baby, we must not wait for the wilderness to destroy them. The world made us for this purpose. If we are not vigilant then they will be our doom._

Like his father, Titus had kept vigil, watching the skies when he could. There was no telling when they would return. And now it looked like they finally had. Only a few of them would find it distressing to see the strange peace between the clans and Forsaken broken. But he didn't care. They had allowed the clans to bully them. Now it was their turn to rise up.

Hopefully, he wasn't too late. The first ship had landed some weeks prior. But his insecurity about what he had seen kept him from doing anything. He regretted his indecision now. Those precious weeks could be what tips the scale in their favor.

Titus turned and headed toward the stairs to be with his wife. No, he wouldn't admit defeat yet. They had the upper hand. They knew more about the world than these, outlanders. And maybe, the outlanders would mess up and piss off a clan or two. The clans fought each other all the time. Steeling himself, he bared his teeth and snapped at the air. He wasn't raise to speculate and hope. He was raised to get facts and deal with truths. He would deal with whatever Silsa had to tell him.


End file.
